What Goes Around Comes Around
by StarSlingerSnitch
Summary: The Oliver family has a few more secrets then most. Like the fact Tommy has a sister, for instance, that knew about his ranger past. And hated it. What happens when his past becomes her future? Are the Dino rangers enough for this time around? It might be time for a little old-school! Collab with ScarletMoonRanger. On hold until things are worked out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Collab with ScarletMoonRanger. Most of the ideas are hers, basically the whole plotline and everything. I just embellish! Will include Kira/Trent, Jason/Trini. **

The sun shines through the glass windows in the Oliver household. It creates patterns on the wooden floors that are soon disrupted by the footsteps and shadows of four teenagers.

"Kira, please come to the new game store that is opening! Conner has soccer so please?" Ethan James begs Kira. Ethan, along with Kira Ford, Conner McKnight, Trent Fernandez and their mentor, Dr. Tommy Oliver have just gotten back from a hard battle yet still have plenty of energy.

Conner raises his hands in surrender, the look on his face clearly reading to not bring him into it. Although he did say he had soccer tomorrow, it's a bit of a stretch-it's really just a few guys getting together for a game. But Ethan doesn't have to know that.

"Ethan, I already said no. I'm scheduled to play at the café tomorrow, remember?" Kira reminds him. Ethan just shakes his head, unimpressed with his friend's attitude.

"Fine, I'll go by myself. See you later then," he huffs as he walks out. Trent waves to his back, rolling his eyes. He liked his friends well enough, but he's not really that much into gaming and is secretly glad that Ethan apparently forgot to ask him.

"Dude, that's funny," Conner says quietly. He can barely talk loud, as when he was thrown into a wall from their previous battle, he felt like he bruised his ribs. _Who knew that a half squid, half monkey monster could pack such a punch? _He thinks to himself. "Ethan needs an intervention for gaming too much," he adds to get his mind off of the pain. Kira and Trent laugh. Conner looks to Dr. Oliver to see his take on his joke but he's rather quiet and not paying them much attention.

It's a hard day for Dr. Oliver. Everything seems to be mocking him-the shining sun, the tweeting birds, even the happy laughter from his students. They all suggest the happiness he could've had…the happiness he lost.

Today is his sister's seventieth birthday. He hasn't seen her in years. Ever since getting into the ranger business, he hadn't spent much time with her. First being the evil green ranger, he was pretty isolated from everyone, even her. Then becoming the white ranger and it was history after that. Bad history but history nonetheless. And although he wouldn't trade being a ranger for anything, he still misses her.

She was a soccer player like Conner. He remembered that much in their years apart. He also remembered she didn't play as much when he didn't come to any of her games. He still feels bad about that. It hadn't really been his fault but it still made him feel guilty all the same.

"Hey, Dr. O? You okay?" Trent asks, picking up his bag. Conner stoops down to grab his own red one as Kira slings her yellow backpack over her shoulder. Tommy shakes his head, clearing it of those thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But it's a school night and I think you guys need to get home." Conner rolls his eyes.

"You sound like my brother," he retorts, starting out the door. "Bye!"

"Or my mom," Kira adds. She reaches for the door handle. "See you tomorrow then." Trent waves and follows Kira. Tommy can hear him say that he'll walk her home.

As his students walk out, Tommy smiles wryly to himself. _Well at least I can be there for some people, he thinks._

Kira begins to walk home from Dr. O's, accompanied by Trent. They talk about how the battle today went and how much tougher the monsters are getting.

"Kira, are you okay?" Trent changes the subject suddenly. Kira turns her head and smiles at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, well you got hit pretty hard and I wanted to make sure it doesn't have lasting impact," Trent mutters sheepishly. He gives her a shy smile and Kira feels her heart flutter a little bit. Before she has time to think about that or even address his words, she notices a disturbance up ahead.

"Trent, what's that?" she whispers, stopping immediately. Trent looks up ahead only to be confronted with a girl. She has long brown bangs that fall in waves over one eye. But that's not what has then intrigued.

What catches their attention is that she's surrounded by Zeltrax and tryannodrones.

"Again?" Trent sighs. Kira rolls her eyes as well at their predicament. They exchange glances and almost reading each other's mind, both prepare to morph.

"DinoThunder, power up, ha!"

"White ranger, DinoPower!" They both transform and are surrounded by sparkles of light. Soon, they wear their costumes, if you will and get a little closer to the situation.

"We should probably call Dr. O," Kira mutters. Trent nods, focusing on the scene at hand. There hasn't been any fighting yet but that could change any minute.

"Hey, Dr. O? You might want to come here. Zeltrax is confronting a girl about something, not sure what." Tommy agrees to be there in a minute and sure enough, the black Dino ranger joins them moments later.

"Who is that?" Kira asks quietly as they continue to study what's happening. "I haven't seen her before. And why is she talking to Zeltrax?"

"She could be in cahoots with him," Trent suggests under his breath. Tommy shakes his head. He is about to answer but then the drones begin to attack. They all look at each other. Defend first, ask questions later.

Surprisingly, the girl could fight. And not just managing, but she could fight really well. As Kira kicks one away when it starts towards her, she sees the girl trip two at once before blocking another's hit.

Trent blasts some away from himself as he watches the girl get up and dust herself off before continuing to fight.

Tommy gasps under his helmet when the girl turns around. Kasey. _Kasey_. His little sister is here in Reefside. _What…?_

"Get to safety!" he calls out at her. He can't tell her he's a ranger again. Not yet. Not now. He doesn't want rejection again. He doesn't want to go through that again.

"Hello, I can fend for myself. These jerks were in my way," Kasey snaps back, dodging another's punch. Tommy frowns under his helmet. Even after all these years, she's still the same. Still stubborn.

Kira finishes off the last drone as Trent comes to stand beside her. They both look questioningly at Tommy but don't ask him anything as Zeltrax speaks.

"We will be back young Oliver, for you and your brother. Mesogog has returned and is more powerful than ever. This is a warning," Zeltrax announces as he beings to fade away. Soon he's all but disappeared.

"Well that ruined my afternoon, first putty like idiots now these ugly things. I am so done with this!" Kasey exclaims, sighing. "Thanks for the help whoever you are but I must be off, my friend Jason told me about a trail that is around here I want to check out," she tells them. Tommy stays quiet, but nods. Kira and Trent exchange glances underneath their helmets.

Once Kasey is out of sight, Tommy gives the okay to power down. Their suits fizzle in cloud of sparks and once they're normal again, Kira looks to Dr. O. She can see the pain in her teacher's eyes but at what, she doesn't know.

"Dr. O, what's wrong?" she ask slowly. He just stares at her and shakes his head. He begins to walk away, still not answering. Kira frowns and raises her eyebrows at Trent. He just shrugs.

They trudge behind their teacher back to his house. Clearly, there is something they need to discuss.


	2. Chapter 2

**S/N: Hey there! So this chapter is a little short but I hope you guys like it anyhow! Once again, this is a collab with ScarlettMoonRanger and most of the ideas are hers, I embellish, edit and occasionally add in my own! **

Descending the stairs to the lab, Kira and Trent exchange glances. Before they had entered, Trent had called Ethan and Conner to come quickly. They haven't arrived yet but maybe that was for the better.

Dr. O sits in the chair in front of the monitor, his gaze hard. Kira and Trent come to stand close to him, not sure what to say. Even with the overhead lights giving the room a golden glow, the atmosphere is still darkened.

A loud noise above alerts the rangers of Conner and Ethan's arrival. Kira just rolls her eyes. _Can they ever be quiet? _Trent bits his lip to hide his smile. Tommy doesn't even seem to notice the noise. They wait as the two make their way downstairs.

"So what's so important?" Conner asks as he comes to sit beside Dr. O. "It better be good." Trent nods at Kira to explain and she tells the two boys all about the strange girl and Zeltrax's appearance.

"Well that's not good," Ethan comments when she's done. "What's up, Dr. O?" They all wait for Dr. O to say something, sitting in silence. He doesn't respond for a few moments.

"Dr. O, is everything okay?" Conner asks slowly, deciding to break the silence. "Who was that girl? And what's her connection to you?"

Tommy sighs, knowing he has to explain. As much as he'd rather not, they need to know. He owes them that much. He turns slightly to face his students.

"That girl…she's my younger sister, Kasey." He takes in their surprised expressions before continuing. "She's the same age as you guys. I didn't even know she was near Reefside." He exhales slowly, wondering what is going on to make her be so close to Reefside.

"Well why didn't you say something?" Kira inquires. "Why didn't you tell her who you were?" She walks closer to her mentor as he doesn't answer. "Dr. O?"

"Wait…so you saved her and didn't tell her it was you?" Conner scratches his head.

"Well, we didn't exactly save her," Tommy softly chuckles. "But anyway, I couldn't tell her. I couldn't. I don't want her to know. She knows about my past as other rangers and she hated it. When I…when I came back as the white ranger, we kinda drifted apart." He takes a breath before continuing. He figures this is probably for the best anyway. "When I came back, I missed a lot of her life. She was on a basketball team. I never went to any of her games, her championships, anything. Jason even got angry."

"Jason?" Trent looks a little confused. He isn't as knowledgeable about Tommy's past as the rest of them are. Or even the ranger history.

"The original red ranger," Ethan explains. Trent nods.

"Anyway, he was more of a big brother to her than I was." Before he can finish, the monitor beeps. They all look at the screen but it's too dark to see much.

"Ugh, is it Zeltrax again?" Kira sighs.

"Seriously, today has been too much, "Conner complains.

"Not again," huffs Tommy. He gets up to go check outside. After looking at each other, the other rangers get up to follow him. They climb the stairs to the upper floor and walk through Tommy's living room, avoiding the furniture in the near darkness. Tommy opens the front door for them to see…

A black and white husky outside just sitting there. Tommy walks over to the dog as the others follow, super confused.

"Hey girl," Tommy greets, kneeling down to pet her. The teens look at each other, not sure of what to do. Deciding it's not such a big deal, Kira follows Tommy's lead and kneels down next to the dog. It seems to like her as it licks her hand, the rough tongue warm and wet. She jumps a little when her yellow gem begins to glow as the dog continues to lick her. Tommy's black one starts to do the same.

"What's…what's going on here?" Conner wonders as his glows a fiery red in the black night. Ethan's glares a vibrant blue while Trent's white gem sparkles.

Tommy notices an orange gem attached to the collar around the dog's neck. It looks suspiciously like their own dino gems and it's even glowing as well.

"No way," he whispers.

**A/N: More to come later my darlings! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter!**

"What is it?" Conner asks, confused by the gems still glowing brightly in the near darkness and Dr. O's sudden gasp. He looks up from the dog, staring at the four teenagers. Kira continues to pet it, needing to distract herself from whatever he's about to say.

Before he can explain anything however, the dog suddenly barks and arches its back, surprising Kira. It wags its tail, once, then takes off running across the yard. In two seconds, it has vanished into the night.

"I guess I scared it," Kira says sheepishly, getting to her feet and wiping her hands on her skirt. Trent shakes his head.

"I don't think that's it," he disagrees, smiling shyly at Kira.

"I think I'll go look for it," Tommy volunteers. "You guys better get home, you still have school tomorrow."

"Oh great." Conner rolls his eyes but then his face brightens. "At least tomorrow's Friday!" Ethan nudges him, a concerned look still on his face.

"Are you sure Dr. O?" he asks, crossing his arms. "I mean, we still don't really know what's going on and we could still-"

"No, it's fine," he cuts Ethan off. "I'm a teacher, remember? I can get into school late without an excuse. You guys can't."

"It's times like these I wish I had more adult privileges," Conner pouts. Dr. O shakes his head at his student's urge to grow up. if only they knew what growing up really meant.

"Come on Conner, let's go home," Trent encourages, turning his body slightly in the direction of the house. "See you tomorrow Dr. O! And this time, for real!"

"Yeah, no more midnight calls," Kira teases, flipping a piece of hair over her shoulder. Even in the darkness of the night, she's still clearly seen in her bright yellow top.

The students bid him goodbye as they head back to his house to collect their stuff then go their separate ways. Tommy watches them for a minute, making sure they all are okay, then turns in the direction that the dog ran off to.

It seemed to have followed a little-used path in the woods next to his house. It's probably not the smartest idea of his to go off into the forest at night, but seeing as he's a power ranger, he figures it's only necessary. Although he did wish the moon was a bit clearer…

He sees a lighter part ahead of him, a different sight from the darkened forest. He speeds up, hoping maybe the dog was attracted to the light instead of walking around in the dark all night. He breaks through the trees, seeing the little meadow has moonlight clearly shining down illuminating the sight before him.

The sight of Zeltrax pinning down Kasey.

For a moment he's too shocked to move. This is his worst nightmare, almost as bad as seeing Kim hurt. Now the enemy is going after his little sister? This is not happening.

"Get off of me!" Kasey demands, struggling under his grip. Zeltrax only laughs, the sound rusty and hard as nails.

"Now why would I do that?" he inquires, only tightening his hands. Kasey lets out a cry but grits her teeth from making any more noises.

"Because it's only polite," she retorts. Despite his fear, Tommy smiles slightly. Stubborn and sassy as ever. But he'd better morph or she won't be alive to be stubborn and sassy anymore.

"Dino Thunder, power up, ha!" he calls, taking out his morpher and transforming. Zeltrax turns his head at the sound and finds himself face-to-face with the Black Dino ranger.

"Back off Zeltrax," Tommy snarls. The other glares at him as Kasey stares openmouthed from the creature above her to the man in spandex.

"You're that one from before!" she exclaims, remembering the encounter from before, where he and two others had saved her from Zeltrax. Not that she needed saving of course, but still.

"You got that right." Tommy takes out his Brachio staff and waves it threateningly at Zeltrax. "I'll say it again Zeltrax, back off."

Zeltrax scowls, knowing as much of a match he is for the ranger, he can't fight him while holding onto the girl. Reluntanctly, he releases her and shoves her away from him. She scrambles backward, closer to Tommy, narrowing her eyes.

"This isn't over," the creature warns them before fading away into the darkness. Kasey gets up, still staring at the spot where Zeltrax once was.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asks, trying to make his voice sound a little deeper than normal so she wouldn't recognize him. Although, what's the point? If Zeltrax wants her so badly, then she's going to have to know he's a ranger again.

Great. That's all he needs. She's going to be so, so mad, he doesn't even want to think about it.

"Yeah, I'm good," she responds casually, picking up her backpack from where it had fallen before the struggle. She hits it lightly, casuign the dirt to fall off of it before putting it over her shoulders. "Thanks, again. I don't know why you always have to find me like this."

"It's my job," Tommy shrugs. "Right Kasey?" he adds, knowing he has to tell her sooner or later. And it's better sooner.

The girl freezes, turning slowly to look at him. The moonlight catches her surprised expression as she narrows her eyes slightly.

"How do you know my name?" she asks suspiciously. Tommy chuckles quietly, he can't help it. Even after all these years, she can still be so unobservant and paranoid.

"Power down," he says quietly, the black sparkles from his suit fading into the night.

Kasey's jaw drops as she can't believe the sight before her.

"Tommy?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kasey just stands there, not sure what to say or do. Her emotions were getting the best of her. Now she knows what people meant when they said 'dumbstruck'. Tommy stays silent as he walks over by the tree Kasey is cowering by. She watches him as a couple tears enter her eyes. She tells herself not to cry but it's no use. The rivers flow freely.

"Tommy? But..." She can't get the words out. She can't move from her position on the grass. She can't do anything, except… "Why does this have to happen? I come to Reefside with Jason and Trini to get away from everything and this is what I come back to!" She starts to slam her fists into the grass, frustrated at Tommy, frustrated at herself, frustrated at the world. She's just so tired of being slapped in the face with everything when she just wants to get away from it. Every muscle in her is tight and sore and stiff and now her hands are hurting as she continues to pound them.

"Kasey I know and I wish it didn't have to be like this," Tommy tells her quietly as he makes eye contact to the brown eyes that match his own. He walks over to her, preparing to squat down next to her. Kasey jumps up as he gets near her, still not sure what's going on. She doesn't know how to take it all in.

Tommy stops a foot away from her, a little hurt by her reaction. "What's wrong Kasey?

"What's wrong?" Kasey whispers, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's wrong? I want to get _away _from all this ranger stuff and now you're telling me you're one again? That's what's wrong! After everything…" she trails off, remembering she had told herself she was over it. Over how he almost never saw her. Over how he was always too busy. Over not really having an older brother.

"I'm sorry Kasey," Tommy says earnestly. "I really am. It's just…I had to do this."

"Did you?" Kasey raises a hand to wipe away a tear sliding down her face, forcing herself to stop crying. She knows she shouldn't be too dependent on people because they leave and in the end, only herself stays.

"Kasey, I'm sorry. But it's late now. Why don't you come to my house and we can sort it all out tomorrow," suggest Tommy, trying to have some sense of control over the situation. What he really wants is to explain everything and hug Kasey and tell her he loves her but he can't. Not yet at least.

"Okay," Kasey agrees, knowing that Tommy will tell her everything when he's ready. That's just how he is. "Do you live close?" She's doing her best to make small talk, knowing the heavier things will come soon enough.

"Yeah, pretty close. Come on, let's get going. I want you to meet the other rangers tomorrow and you'll need all the energy you can get."

"I'm sure," Kasey smiles and follows after her brother, noticing his barely stiff posture and the way he keeps his arms limp to his sides when he really wants to wring his hands.

"_I've missed you," _she mouths quietly, knowing he won't hear her and not quite ready to say it to his face.

"I need you guys to come over today," Tommy says to the four young rangers. They look at him curiously, books in hand as they accompany him out the school's front doors.

"Is that why you didn't assign us any homework?" Ethan asks, swinging his somewhat-lighter bag on his shoulder.

"Thanks for that, by the way," Conner grins. "I already had enough from my other classes and what with saving the world and soccer, I don't have a lot of free time."

"Don't we know it," Kira chimes in, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, does this have anything to do with…you know?"

Tommy nods as he switches his briefcase to his other hand. "Yeah, it does. I found her last night fighting Zeltrax."

"What?" Trent gasps. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she was fine," Tommy answers, his stomach tightening slightly. "But I showed myself to her and…well, things went on from there. She's staying with me now, even though she came with Jason and Trini. I called them too, so they'll come over as well."

"The original rangers?" Conner's eyes grow big. Tommy nods.

"Wow," says Ethan slowly, whistling as they reach Tommy's car. "That's going to be fun." He nudges Conner who shrugs.

"Shotgun!" The red ranger calls out, jumping into the front seat. The others roll their eyes at his eagerness and grumbling, get in the car.

"It'll be fine guys, trust me." Tommy climbs in the front seat as the others situate themselves in the black car. Kira is in the middle with Trent's leg warmly pressed against hers and she tries to keep herself from blushing, instead focusing on her nerves from meeting the original rangers. _Oh yeah, cause that's so much better_. Tommy starts the car and they pull out of the parking lot. "They're really nice."

"You have to say that, you were their friend," Conner argues, leaning his arm against the side of the car as Tommy turns onto the highway. "You're used to them."

"You'll be fine." Tommy doesn't take his eyes off the road but his mouth curves slightly at his student's nervousness. They don't know how anxious he was when he first met the rangers. They don't know how twisted he was when he was turned evil against them. They don't know how much it killed him inside to hurt them when it wasn't his control.

Well, maybe Trent does. Trent had gone through that same thing. He knew how much it had pained him when he hurt the others. _Jason, Trini, Kim…_

His fists tighten on the steering wheel. _Don't think about it._

Instead, he lets his thoughts wander back to the white dino ranger. He knows how much it killed Trent inside to hurt the others, especially Kira. There is something going on between those two. As much as he'd rather no inner team romance, he can't really stop them from it when he's guilty of it as well.

"Is that her?" Ethan asks, breaking him out of his thoughts. Tommy looks up to see Kasey standing on the porch of his house and he realizes the ride had flown by quickly. Nodding, he pulls into the driveway.

"I thought I told her to stay inside," he mutters under his breath. He notices one car that's parked on the street in front of his house. They're here.

As much as he knows the others aren't really fans of this, he just can't wait to see Jason and Trini again. He wonders if they've gotten together by now…

"So they're here," Kira says nervously, still uneasy about being in the presence of the first yellow ranger. Trent nudges her and smiles and instantly, her nervousness settles a bit.

"Yup." Tommy stops the car and unbuckles his seatbelt. "Come on gang."


	5. Chapter 5

Currently, the Dino rangers and Jason, Trini and Kasey are sitting in the lab. Tommy is in his rightful chair in front of the computers with Conner and Ethan standing by him. Kira and Trent are sitting on the steps, their nerves almost on edge. Meeting the former rangers was bad enough but now hearing Kasey's story…it's enough to make anyone nuts.

Okay. So the original rangers weren't that bad. They are actually really nice and cool and made the Dino rangers feel a little more at ease. But still. Being in the presence of legends is never easy.

Tommy and the other two original rangers had had a lovely reunion. Trini had been close to crying and Jason had missed one of his best friends. They are still good friends and it was great to see each other again. But it is still awkward now all the same.

Kasey is sitting on the floor, near her brother's chair with her dog next to her. This is the first time since they met up that she isn't uncomfortable around him. It feels…nice. Familiar. Like they're almost a family again.

But apparently not for all of them.

"So, can we get away from the eerie silence?" Conner finally asks, uncomfortable with the quietness hanging over the lab. If no one else is going to take the imitative, then he might as well name the elephant in the room. Better him then others anyway. Kasey looks at him and slowly nods, bracing herself to tell her story. She knows the Dino rangers are eager to know. And they have a right to anyway.

"Of course," Trini says. Even though she craves silence, this is not the silence she was thinking of. It's more awkward then comfortable. Tense, almost.

"Go ahead Kasey." Tommy waits for his sister to start, hands folded in his lap. He's not really looking forward to this.

"Okay, here is goes." Kasey takes a deep breath. It's not even that big of a deal, to them anyway but it is to her. "It all started when Tommy became the green ranger. Everything was decent, I suppose until he lost his powers. Afterwards, things seemed to get…better. We both liked sports. He was around more." She steels herself not to cry but a single tear escapes and she wiped it away angrily. This is always the hard part. "After Tommy became the white ranger, we drifted so far apart. I joined the basketball team and he was never there for my championships…my meets…he wasn't even there when I earned the position. Jason was."

Trini nudges Jason, a sad smile on her lips. _That's just like you_, her gaze seems to say. Jason shrugs and shakes his head but doesn't break eye contact with her.

Kira watches them. She can tell that they're something more than friends. The original red and yellow rangers ending up together. It's happened before, she knows. When they were educated on the ranger history, it's happened before. But not this time.

She lets her gaze wander to Conner. Even though he's red, and she's yellow, she admits to herself that she is far more attracted to the white ranger.

And just by thinking that, she feels her cheeks grow warm.

"That sounds like him," Conner speaks up, trying to lighten the atmosphere. But when no one does anything, he frowns. "Kasey, I'm sorry."

"You said the dog wasn't a dog," Ethan brings up, changing the subject from this grim atmosphere. He's not a fan of sad things, or heartfelt things or anything of that matter. He is more interested in science and things and that's why it fascinates him that her dog 'is not a dog'. So she claims. Kasey smiles slightly but it fades.

"When Tommy was the white ranger, and shortly after they got their ninja powers, Zedd thought I might be a huge threat because I am his sister and so he came after me." Tommy clenches his fist slightly at her sentence. Jason allows Kasey to lean her head on his shoulder as Trini gives him another special glance. Jason takes her hand in his own as Kasey continues with her story. "One day I was out and tengas surrounded me. They grabbed me and…and injected me with this green…green liquid." She stops to swallow. "I soon learned it was poison designed to take my life force in four hours."

Kira has her hand over her mouth and Trent notices. She had been close to being poisoned as well, when Mesogog had her. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and she leans into him, oblivious to the knowing glances on the older ranger's faces.

"The only cure was for them to find Ninjor and get a crystal that would combine their powers and transfer them to me." Kasey swallows again. This is harder then she thought it would be. However, she just keeps her head down and doesn't look anyone in the eye, preoccupying herself with her dog's antics. It's playing on the floor, wagging its tail but there's still a sad look in its eye, almost as if it knows what's going on in front of it. "I passed out after it. When I woke up, I was in my ninja suit. It had worked. The power had broken the poison. And when I came to, this was in front of me." She gestures to the dog that stands up and trots over to her, still wagging its tail. Kasey grabs the stone, causing a faint glow to emit from it.

Then the dog beings to glow as well and the other teens gasp at the sight. There now stands a leopard in place of the dog. Trent scrambles to his feet, pulling Kira up with him. Conner and Ethan take a step backwards, not sure what's going to happen next.

"It's okay, it won't bite." Kasey starts to pat her pet. "The overload of power that got transferred to me made my animal spirit come alive but around her neck makes her appearance be a dog. Unless I'm in trouble or she gets angry," Kasey explains. The leopard glows again and turns back into a dog that starts to once again chew on Conner's red soccer ball that he stupidly left lying around.

"Oh come on," groans Conner. "Really?"

"It's your own fault," Kira reprimands him, sitting down but still keeping a wary eye on the dog-turned leopard. Trent takes his seat next to her, still a little freaked out. He's seen some weird stuff for sure, but this…this is definitely odd. That combined with the information overload about Kasey is making his head hurt.

The former rangers have shown no change in expression. They already knew about Kasey's dog and being poisoned, so seeing it transform once again before their very eyes isn't too surprising.

"I had forgotten how big it was," Jason murmurs, tilting his head at the now innocent looking dog. "I remember it being smaller…" Trini rolls her eyes.

"Cause, you know, you have nothing else to worry about, right?" she teases him. He grins at her and they laugh lightly, breaking some of the tension in the room.

Tommy looks around the room. It's just like old times. Well, except half his team is missing and he has a new team and his sister is there with her leopard-turned dog.

But still.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. And updating will be sporadic, sorry about that too! But here you go for now! **

The rangers were still amazed with their new friend's past. They never would have expected _this_ from their doctor's past. It is a little unnerving, especially with everything else they have going on.

"Was Dr. O really like that?" Conner asks Trini. She smiles sadly at him and tucks a piece of black hair behind one ear. Even many years later, she still remembers everything about being a ranger. It's bittersweet.

"It's not always a bad thing," she answers truthfully. "He was doing it so everyone could live in a better world-especially for his sister."

"I see." Ethan looks like he wants to say more but looks down at his shoes instead. Conner sighs loudly, running a hand through his hair. He always knew Dr. O was a little distant but to his own sister?

Speaking of Kasey Oliver, she is currently out on her brother's back porch. There's a small pond right behind his house that is shining in the bright moonlight. It reflects down on the dark water. She likes it out here, with the wind blowing slightly through the trees and the air fresh and sweet. It's peaceful here. Bow is back in dog form, lying by her feet that are dangling off the small wooden porch.

She hears footsteps behind her and turns, seeing Jason standing there in the doorway, silhouetted by the light inside.

"So are you okay?" he asks her, coming to sit down next to her. Kasey just nods. She just needed to get out of their lair, it had felt suffocating after the others had learned of her past.

"Look Jase, none of this should have happened. I never should have come here, I should've stayed in Angel Grove," she blurts out, it all coming out in a rush. Before the former red ranger can say anything, there's a creak behind them and they whirl. Tommy comes and sits on Kasey's other side wordlessly. She notices he's holding something in his hand and he holds his fist out to her.

Her dog barks and suddenly transforms into a leopard, growling at the object. "Bow?" Kasey says in puzzlement. She leans closer and sees that it's a gem. It begins to glow brighter as she takes it from her brother's palm.

"Kasey, that's a dino gem," Tommy explains slowly, keeping his eyes on her face even as she is looking down. "It's what makes us rangers. And you're chosen now." Kasey gasps slightly and throws it back at him, letting it land on the soft grass beneath them.

"No! No way, I will have nothing to do with this!" Kasey yells as she stands up abruptly, taking steps away from the two older guys. Jason recoils in surprise while Tommy looks on sadly.

The others come to the doorway, having heard the yell from the lair. They look at the three, curious, with only the light in the house behind them and the moonlight in front of them to see the other's expressions.

"Kasey, please, hear them out," Jason says as he gets up as well and wraps an arm around the younger Oliver's shoulder. He points at the other rangers. "I know you can help them." He looks to Trini for support but she jut shakes her head and smiles. Her eyes say it all-you're doing great so far.

Kira steps forward. "Look, we doubted ourselves too but having these three dorks around keeps me stable and I know they have my back."

"Wait…dorks?" Ethan raises an eyebrow. "I see only two here."

"So you're admitting that you and Conner are dorks then?" teases Trent. Ethan frowns at him and crosses his arms.

"Hey, I'm not a dork," Conner protests. Ignoring them, Kira turns back to Kasey.

"Anyway, I know you haven't had a good past but we are here to help you." Kasey starts to smile a little bit. "Plus, I'd like to have another girl around." Her smile grows wider at Kira's words.

"Kasey." The so addressed girl looks at her brother. "I know we are so distant and so much has happened but maybe we can bond from all this. You know, I believe in you. We all do." He gestures to all the people standing on his back porch in the bright light shining down from the moon and cutting through the night. Kasey hangs her head, a little ashamed at her outburst from earlier. Bow, still in leopard form, had picked up the orange gem in her mouth and brings it over to Kasey, dropping it at her feet.

"Kasey, what would Zordon say if he were her right now?" Jason asks, sitting back down and patting the spot next to him. Kasey sits down with a small sigh.

"Are you seriously playing that card with her?" Trini raises her eyebrows. Jason shrugs, a smile twisting the corners of his mouth.

"Maybe?" he offers. But then everyone's attention is turned back to Kasey.

"He would say…he believed in me too…he always had wise words and he would be honored to have me fighting," Kasey whispers, the truth leaking out of her. She knows inside that they're right-she has to join. She's already too deep in to pull herself out. Jason smiles and pats her head.

"Okay, I will do it," she announces. "But only to save Kira from the three dorks." Everyone laughs although Ethan frowns.

"I still take offense to that," he grumbles, shoving his hands in his pockets. Tommy reaches for his sister's hand and when his fingers close around hers, she doesn't pull away.

"I'm proud of you," he tells her and she smiles. She puts her other hand out and for the first time in a long, long, while, she gives her older brother a real hug.


End file.
